ROJO PASIÓN
by Syke rulezz
Summary: El horror... ser perseguido por una fresa, yo solo soy un chico con el nombre de sasuke, viviendo en este mundo aburrido tratando de sobrevivir a los acosos de una chica...¡AUXILIO!, ¡AYUDA!, !NUNCA he tenido revistas porno en mi vida!... SASUSAKU ONESHOT


**Hola **a todos hoy me decidi en escribir un oneshot inspirado por una chica pervertida llamada fiorella, mi amiga, !la **H**! si señoras y señores, es para animarla por no haber pasado el examen de ingreso a la universidad dos veces _u.u_, hablando de eso yo tambien tengo que ir a una, putas universidades ...

P. D. los personajes no son mios.... y mi nombre no es **kimishito masashi **el creador de este fabuloso manga _¬¬._

* * *

**wrote by Syke rulezz  
**

**rights reserved by **

**Author. ****  
**

Poniéndome un piercing en la oreja izquierda y otro último en la lengua, era lo que hice dentro del baño antes de irme a la universidad en el horario de la tarde. Mi vida es un desastre, mi hermano era el hijo _perfecto_ pero se escapo unos años atrás con una mujer mayor que el y al final se murió por sida, papa se divorcio de mama y el se fue borracho a los brazos de su nueva amante, mama se caso con un hombre joven al igual que mi edad, era todo un desastre social, una degeneración actual, que loco y triste fue mi vida, por eso me visto así, un estilo raro gótico, pero me gustaba ser así, el cabello negro con mi cerquillo, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, camisas de negro con mensajes góticos de color diferente, tres piercings en la oreja derecha, dos en la izquierda y una en la lengua, los accesorios eran de cuero con metal, collares que parecen para perros todo púas de metal, pintaba mis uñas siempre de color negro y a veces usaba delineador negro. Porque mi vida era así, la gente sabe que soy gótico no un emo, por que hay una gran diferencia en que los emos son homosexuales suicidas por sufridos, seres no correspondidos por amor y que nosotros somos personas que no estamos felices de la vida no conformes con esta, por que la vida era una miarda. Me fui caminando a la universidad, a veces me pregunto por que estaré asistiendo a una si no he decidido que quiero hacer en la vida, que total molestia. Pero la molestia mas grande era ver a esa persona, todos los días siempre viniendo a la entrada para esperarme, siempre vestía unos vestiditos coloridos, con su cabello suelto de color rosa…y siempre me decía lo mismo…

-¡sasuke-kun!-siempre decía ella con una voz chillona, siempre se paraba frente a mí ondeando su cabello y siempre se agarraba a mi brazo montando un espectáculo y llamando la atención de los que pasaban.

**Joder**, por eso no me agrada la chica, aparece siempre toda fresa muy contraria a mi estilo, no se que me veía, seguramente se esta haciendo la loca o se habrá fumado mucha mariguana con cocaína.

Jale para que me devolviera el brazo, camine hacia adentro del instituto, la maldita me seguía como siempre detrás de mi, no se como pero ella siempre aparecía a todos los lugares en los que yo estaba, ella estaba en el mismo curso que yo, en la misma mesa que yo, en el mismo grupo que yo y jodidamente siempre me tocaba a esta de compañera de trabajos.

Jodido el día en que ella apareció, jodido sea el **puto** profesor por asignarnos siempre en el mismo trabajo y jodida sea la chica… suspire pesadamente, hoy no quería ir al salón, me fui a otra dirección hacia el jardín de la azotea del instituto, a estas horas nadie estaría allí y creo que la pasare todo el puto día allí arriba.

Entre a la azotea y lo cerré lentamente por mi espalda, camine hasta el césped largo que nunca lo podaban, me eche encima mirando arriba hacia las nubes, el aire era muy limpio y claro por los alrededores, agradable la brisa que soplaba en mi rostro… mis parpados por naturaleza se cerraron, mi respiración estaba calmada que podía oír el aleteo de los pájaros, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi a la maldita chica que puso sus labios sobre los míos, la aparte rápidamente de mi con mis manos en sus hombros, no quería decirle ninguna palabra, ella siempre hacia esas cosas cuando estaba desprotegido.

Maldita seas porque tienes que pegarme tu asquerosa saliva en mis labios, genial tengo gérmenes de chica fresa. Que asco ahora tendré que irme al baño de hombres para enjuagarme la boca de los gérmenes por culpa de una besucona rosa.

**Carajo** me tenia harto, siempre sucedía lo mismo, siempre me perseguía como una desesperada a todos los putos sitios que voy, al menos me alegra que los olorosos y asquerosos baños de hombres no entrara ninguna chica, era de lo único que servían estas porquerías malolientes, a veces me pregunto como podría yo también soportar ese olor a podrido, por que sinceramente, olía a mofeta con pescado y huevo podrido, todo una bomba de olor.

Abrí la puerta del baño, me acerque hasta el lavado queriendo juntar el agua con las manos para llevarla a mi boca y enjuagar mis labios, la baba de ella siempre sabia a brillo labial, recontra asqueroso. Lave mi cara y lo seque con un pedazo de papel higiénico, lo vote al tacho y luego decidí irme del edificio pero antes que me fuera, el sonido de un toc-toc se escuchaba dentro de una de las puertas a los inodoros, ahora tocaba con mas urgencia con desesperación, pobre sea el tipo que se esta asfixiando por el fétido olor y repentinamente este abrió dejando ver a la misma chica molesta de cabello rosa.

Ella me miraba como si nada frente a mi y mi ojo comenzó a hacer un tic, acaso me abre confundido de baño… pero esperen un momento este baño olía como a mil rayos haciendo imposible que sea el baño de damas, a menos que los baños de damas también oliesen igual, pero para mi mala suerte no lo es y entonces alguien me podría explicar…

¡Que **miarda** hace una chica en el baño de hombres! Y en especial ¡que hace ella en el baño de hombres!, tranquilízate sasuke, lo que estas viendo no es real, solo es un efecto secundario por estar expuesto al ambiente toxico del baño. Fregué ambos ojos con mis manos para aclarar mi visión, pero no dio resultado, la chica seguía allí, joder me esta dando miedo ser perseguido por una sicótica fresa, di un paso atrás tratando de alejarme lentamente pero cada paso que yo daba ella se acerba a mi con dos pasos mas, puso sus manos sobre su falda y comenzaba a levantarla lentamente tarareando esa canción de estríper, haciéndome ver su hilo.

**Joder** ahora me esta acosando, **¡que hago!**, **¡que hago!**, ! nunca he visto hilos, tangas, calzones o bragas!, mejor dicho !nunca he visto porno en mi vida!, dios lo se, se que soy un hombre y se supone que los hombres tienen metido revistas de esos temas para tirarse la paja en sus tiempos libres ¡pero yo no tengo ni hago esa clases de cosas!, y no digo que sea gay o homosexual, solo soy un chico heterosexual que no esta interesado en las mujeres ni en el sexo, lo normal… contrólate sasuke no te dejes seducir por tan decadente demostración, una demostración muy lujuriosa… no sasuke, no babees.

Pero como le hago si su hilo solo tapa el pequeño triangulito invertido que tiene abajo, dios mío ahora se esta subiendo todo el vestido dejándola verse en toda su lencería, aparte de su hilo, esta su lujurioso sostén color rojo pasión casi igual que su hilo, solo que este al menos tapaba sus pechos, unos redondos y apetitosos llenos de leche, ella dio pasos hacia mi, posos sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y froto sus pechos contra los míos.

**Kuso, kuso, kuso** ahora mi amiguito se esta levantando, este quiere salir y ahora me esta dando una picazón por debajo.

Que quiere ella ahora, que le apriete sus suaves y tercios pechos hasta que ella sienta el éxtasis del placer y gima mi nombre, que le penetre su intimidad con la mía una y otra vez, ah? que le haga el amor, ¿que la desvirginen? y ¿que me desvirginen con ella?, ni **coño** lo aria con esta aunque fuera la única Eva y yo el Adán, cuyo destino es llenar de apestosos pañales al mundo, no vamos a hacer la acción de procrear ni aquí ni nunca, tengo que largarme de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

La empuje fuertemente dejándola botada en el suelo del baño, me fui corriendo hasta el departamento en el que vivía yo solo, y me encerré tras la puerta, pase unas horas tratando de tranquilizar a mi amiguito, dios soy un chico gótico siendo perseguido por una chica fresa, que indignación, humillación y todo lo malo que termine en –ción, será mejor que lo olvide, quizá si tomo una ducha me tranquilice la mente.

Fui directo a mi baño y gire la perilla de la puerta, me metí adentro del cuarto y comencé a quitarme toda la ropa, entre a la ducha para abrir la regadera dando paso al agua caliente a escurrir por todo los lados de mi cuerpo, por mi cabello natural, mis pechos firmes desnudos, mis fuertes brazos, mis hombros varoniles, mis musculosas piernas, mi trasero grande y por mi amiguito, ya todo estaba bien. Salí del cuarto con una toalla envolviéndome por abajo, mi delineador se salió después de la limpieza, ya se estaba anocheciendo en la ciudad y ahora me dirigí a la cocina para sacar algo de tomar, abrí la puerta del refrigerador y saque un cartón de leche fresca, comencé a beber el contenido frio hasta que escuche el teléfono fijo de mi cuarto sonar, me dirigí lentamente a mi cuarto y di la espalda a la puerta para contestar el dichoso teléfono.

De repente el ambiente se torno más rara, en mi mente comencé a recordar esa música de suspenso como en la película del aro cuando le hacían la llamada a la chica junto a su amiga o de la otra película una llamada desconocida, miarda se me entro el pánico.

Acerque nerviosamente mi mano al teléfono pero antes que contestara, el teléfono dejo de sonar y el foquito del teléfono comenzó a alumbrar, dándome a entender que tenia un mensaje de voz en la contestadora, me apresure para apretar el botón… solo había un mensaje recién de hoy.

-sasuke… sabes, me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde que estábamos en la secundaria, pero nunca me mirabas ni te fijabas en mi, le roge a mis padres que me dejaran quedarme en la misma universidad en la que ibas tu y trate de nuevo de que me notaras y sabes si funciono…-la voz de la misma sicótica chica hablaba en susurro como si ella estuviera drogada y yo fuera su droga-jijiji-se rio aun mas aterrador por el tono de voz bajita y desquiciada que hacia- te escribí una nota pero como no tenia un lapicero lo escribí con mi lápiz labial en el techo de tu cuarto- el mensaje ya había terminado.

Mis ojos se dilataron, tuve miedo pero tenia curiosidad, subí mi mirada hacia mi techo, mi cuerpo se lleno de escalofrios, mis ojos se agrandaron y en efecto, un mensaje con lápiz labial color rojo que parecía como si lo hubiera escrito con la sangre de su dedo… _sasuke, te amo y ahora por fin estaremos juntos por siempre._

Como supo en donde vivía, donde consiguió el número de mi teléfono, como entro a mi departamento y cuando hizo eso. Esta chica en serio esta tan obsesionada conmigo, tengo que hacer algo rápido antes que intente matarme y se quede con mi cadáver como en el final de ese anime llamado school days, una palabra detrás de mi me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos, sude frio pero voltee a ver si era producto de mi imaginación y no fue así.

Allí estaba ella parada en la entrada de mi habitación, dejando caer su celular al suelo, en la misma forma como se quedo sola en el baño, en lencería… quería gritar, salir votado o volando por una ventana con tal de escapar de ella, me aterre, me dio mucho miedo.

La chica sicótica drogada, la chica fresa con ropa interior rojo pasion, la chica dueña de la cabellera rosa, la chica a la que yo nunca note en secundaria, la chica que me acosaba en la universidad, la misma chica obsesionada con que sea suyo hasta la muerte…

-sakura…-fue el nombre de la sicótica que salió de mis labios.

-sasuke… te amo- y sakura con una expresión de traumada, con su cabellera revuelta y despeinada, su delineado arruinado por sus propias lagrimas, como el video de hot and cold de katty perry, ella con esa expresión en el rostro zombi se acercaba paso por paso a mi.

¡Auxilio! Mare que alguien venga a salvarme de esta desquiciada, llamen a la policía, a la estación de bomberos, llamen los paramédicos, joder, maldita sea ¡que alguien marque al 911!

_¡Que sakura me quiere violar!..._

* * *

Este es el primer oneshot que escribo, y me gusto mucho, me pregunto si alguna vez voy a poder ingresar a una universidad, pero bueno nunca lo sabre hasta no intentarlo, voy a estudiar duro hasta chancarme la cabeza y si no puedo ingresar en la primera, no importa, estudiare otro año mas y si no puedo a la segunda, igual no importa intentare de nuevo como fiorella y si ya no puedo en la tercera... me suicido, mentira, no ce que hare, pero ya estaria cansada de estudiar... putas universidades eso es lo que dicen yo no.

No estoy tan desesperada por las universidades , asi que este oneshot _**se lo dedico a fiorella "ane-chan" mente morbosa la esta**_ _^.^_ ja, ja, ja.


End file.
